Busy Box
Busy Box is the thirty-eighth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin find a curious alien box in an alley that has the ability to turn into a mechanical version of whatever it sees. It irritates them by repeating whatever they say causing Kevin to shut its mouth. It punches Kevin destroying his ID Mask. Ben transforms into Humungousaur and it transforms into a mechanical version. Gwen manages to control it by meditating causing it to imitate her. Then the Vreedle Brothers show up and demand the box for selling it in an auction. Ben tries to stop them but the Box attacks Ben and the Vreedles escape with the Box. While hanging out at Mr. Smoothy, the Vreedle Brothers return to return the Box because it has learned to like destroying things. The box smashes out of the Vreedle Brothers' spaceship in Humungousaur form and its hands transform into one of the Vreedle Brothers' weapons and blows up their spaceship while the brothers are leaving. The box then transforms into a combination of Humungousaur, Swampfire and Spidermonkey. While Ben, Gwen and Kevin must keep the device from blowing up downtown Bellwood, Ben transforms into Lodestar and tries to stop it. But is too strong. Ben suggests they cut off its power supply if it has any. Kevin suggests that the glowing part on its chest might be it. Lodestar floors it and Kevin hammers its chest causing a crack. Lodestar uses all his power and rips it open while Gwen gets the glowing cube. In the end a blue energy-like alien comes down from space and says that the alien box they found is a toy that belongs to her baby daughter and that the box should never be used by those under "3 million" years old. Moreover she adds that they are unintelligent proving it by saying that they know only 3 dimensions. When Ben asks how many are there , she replies that there are only 26 that matter suggesting there might be more. She then disappears with the box. Ben then imitates the Box's voice by speaking into a can leaving Gwen and Kevin mad. Minor Events *A pair of Vreedle Brother clones are killed. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Naljian Villains *Vreedle Brothers *Naljian Destructor Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Lodestar (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) Quotes Errors Error Omnitrix sybol.png|Error Omnitrix symbol Omnitrix dial error.png|Ben is turning the body Mana originally.png|The mana hits many regions of and around the car Kevin's car error.png|The car has only one mana disc Gwen hair colour error.png|Gwen's hair is miscoloured *When Humungousaur was fighting, the Omnitrix symbol's sides were the same color as his skin. *When Ben turns the Omnitrix to try and become Humungousaur, the body turns instead of the selection dial. *When Humungousaur falls on Kevin's car at one time while battling the Naljian Destructor and after that the Robot Gwen shoots mana which hits the car in multiple areas and all its surroundings but when the Vreedle brothers land their car is in perfect shape and there is only one mana disc stuck in it. *When the episode began, Gwen's hair was brown like Ben, but in the next scene it was normal. *The Robot is seen breaking down the back door of the Vreedle's ship, but when they take off the ship is seen with the door intact Naming and Translations Trivia *It is revealed that the Omnitrix is level 20 tech. *It is revealed that there are only 26 dimensions "that matter". *In this episode we see the hologram of Heatblast. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Article stubs